ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Falcon McKenzie
Falcon McKenzie (born October 31, 1976) is an American professional wrestler. He is most known for his time in the GameFAQs Wrestling Federation. He was the second GWF World Interbrand Champion in history, defeating the first champion, Damian DeVil on Sunday Brunch. He is also a former GWF International-Xtreme Champion, holding the belt for three months. He also has a victory over GWF legend Debolt Dragonsbane. Professional wrestling career GameFAQs Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) In December 2007, Falcon McKenzie debuted at Season's Beatings. Many in the locker room refused to take him seriously, making fun of his name, as he was named after a bird. He took part in a 6-man elimination match for the IX Cup. He was one of the final four in the match, and although he hadn't been victorious, made a lasting impression. Falcon began defeating some opponents on Saturday Night Dogfight, establishing himself as a solid wrestler. On the March 30, 2008 edition of Sunday Brunch, the Interbrand Champion Damian DeNiro sat in as a guest announcer during Michael Smart vs. Falcon McKenzie. Smart and Falcon competed in a Number 1 contenders match, with the winner facing DeVil at an undisclosed time. DeVil attempted to surprise whomever the winner would be, by sitting in as an announcer for the match, and then running in to secure an easy pinfall. Falcon McKenzie picked up the win in the contenders match and, due to the interference of Michael Smart and Adam Leos, Damian's plan backfired as Falcon McKenzie became the second Interbrand Champion in history, successfully ending the first "Interbrand title reign of terror", set out by Damian DeVil. After GWF took a hiatus due to a drug trial, they returned to television with the May 11 edition of Sunday Brunch. The main match on the event featured a 15 man battle royal in which Falcon was forced to defend his belt. The winner would receive the title. Falcon looked to have almost successfully defended the title, until Adam Leos eliminated him, winning the match and the championship. After appearing on Brunch for a while, Falcon lost his impact on Brunch and then graduated to FNB. On the April 18, 2008 edition of FNB, Falcon defeated Michael Smart for the IX Championship. He went on to defend his belt for another three months before losing it to Josh the Jersey Boy on the July 18 edition of FNB. By this point, Falcon had been appearing on FNB regularly over Brunch, and had been in the running for the United States Championship. Return to GWF (2009) When the GWF reunion tour was announced, Falcon appeared on the Sunday Brunch Anniversary Show, wrestling his first ever intergender match, as he took on The Reprobate's valet, Christina Hernandez. Christina had been a major thorn in Falcon's side during his initial run on Brunch when Rep held the Interbrand Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Take 2'' (450 splash/Springboard 450 splash/Imploding 450 splash) **''Blockbuster'' (90° spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) **''The Climax'' (Reverse hurricanrana) (Rare) *'Signature moves' **''Plot Twist'' (Jumping spinning back elbow) **''Lights, Camera, Falcon!'' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) **''Hollywood Drop'' (Diving neckbreaker) **''Final Cut'' (Shining wizard) **''Director's Cut'' (Springboard corkscrew senton) *'Managers' **'Joey Sinclair' *'Entrance themes' **"Stronger" by Kanye West **'"Beverly Hills"' by Weezer Championships and accomplishments *'GameFAQs Wrestling Federation' **GWF International-Xtreme Championship (1 time) **GWF World Interbrand Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers